Say What?
by Phyr
Summary: Really weird, but fun. Yaio. 1x2, 3x4. about troubled romance.
1. Good Morning Sunshine!

NOTE!! This contains YAIO! As in two guys and no girl! There might be some bad spelling. So, I'm sorry in advance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't sue me. You'll only get kitty fuzz.  
  
BTW: this has yaio. Last warning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Say What?  
  
  
  
Ch1 'good morning sunshine!'  
  
  
  
Butterflies gently floating lazily on a breeze, forget-me-nots scattered about the pathways, even a little bunny nibbling on some fresh greens. All lit by the newly rising sun as it shines through the emerald leaves of the surrounding trees. Yes, it was turning out to be a beautiful day.  
  
  
::thud::  
  
  
Outside that is, inside the Winner mansion how ever was a different story. In the kitchen we find Relena with her head on the table contemplating on why making loud thudding noises with her head was a bad idea.  
  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Why me what?"  
  
  
Relena jerks her head up, and enjoys the little colored splotches as she focuses on Quatre.  
  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"That's ok Quatre. I was just lost in thought."  
  
"About...?"  
  
  
She smiles. Leave it to Quatre to subtly offer help with out making you feel bad about accepting it.  
  
  
"Well..."  
  
  
Quatre pulls a chair over to the table.  
  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Duo locking himself in the bathroom last night and refusing to come out?"  
  
"Yes. It took me until" she looks at her watch. "23 minuets and 34 seconds ago, to talk him in to leaving the bath room."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Which was all rendered useless by mister Chang 'I'm-oh-so-caring' Wufei. Who said, and I quote, 'INJUSTICE! Duo you baka! I've been waiting for 3 hours to get in there. The world does not revolve around you, you braided baka!'. So now Duo has locked him self in his bedroom."  
  
"Oh my. I'll ask someone to take him some breakfast."  
  
"Quatre you're a saint." Relena says with a smile making Quatre blush.  
  
"Well you have been up the entire night coxing him out of the bathroom. You deserve a little break before you attempt to get him out of his room."  
  
"argh... life would be so much easer if only..."  
  
  
But before she could finish her sentence a very grumpy Heero Yuy decided to stalk into the kitchen.  
  
  
"Question?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Does it have to do with...?"  
  
"Uh-hu."  
  
"Ah... I with you the best of luck."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
  
Through out this whole understanding Heero just scowls at them and begins to pour himself a mug of the thick, black, caffinated goodness known as coffee. They just cringe seeing him chug down that syrupy goo.  
  
  
~!~!~ 5 minuets later ~!~!~  
  
  
"RELENA! Wufei is calling me names!" Duo yells as he quickly enters the kitchen and hides behind Relena. Soon after him enters an upset, sword swinging Wufei and Trowa whose wearing fuzzy lion slippers.  
  
"I am not you baka!"  
  
"Ha! See? Make him stop!"  
  
Sighing, Wufei takes a seat at the table and puts his sword down. Trowa pulls a seat over to Quatre. Duo, seeing the danger dissipate, begins his quest for food.  
  
"Damn... I don't remember babysitter and counselor being part of a vice-foregn minister's job."  
  
"Well, you did want to stay with us."  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Heheh..."  
  
"Now Relena, that's not the way a pacifist should talk."  
  
"Your right. Quatre?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"As you wish. Come on Trowa, you heard the lady." he makes kissy faces at Trowa, who's trying not to laugh.  
  
"My god, I'm surrounded by hormones with legs..."  
  
"What do you mean by that onna?"  
  
"Trust me Wufei you don't want her to answer that. She's a bit edgy today." Duo says from the refrigerator.  
  
"Stupid onnas with PMS."  
  
"Wufei omae o korosu!"  
  
An enraged Relena grabs Wufei's sword that he so kindly set near her after he came in. also a faint whisper of 'my line' can just barely be heard. A small eep is heard right before Wufei runs away as fast as he can.  
  
With a sword swinging Relena hot on his heals.  
  
  
"So much for not being afraid of women."  
  
"If you were in his lace would you just stand there?"  
  
"hn."  
  
"Typical answer for you. Do you even know how to carry on a conversation? You know with people? Talking? God, Trowa talks more than you do."  
  
"Do you always have to be so emotional?"  
  
"Why? You never mentioned anything before? But then again you never spoke more than two words before also."  
  
Hearing the start of yet another fight between Heero and Duo, Quatre and Trowa head out to the foyer in the hope of finding some peace.  
  
*ding dong the witch is dead*  
  
"Quatre you really have to change that door bell."  
  
"What's wrong with the 'wizard of oz'?"  
  
  
Trowa shakes his head with a sigh as he opens the front door. Only to be greeted by his sister Cathy and Duo's friend Hilde, making out. And for someone that doesn't get fazed by such small things as total war, watching his jaw hit the floor definitely made Quatre's morning.  
  
::Flash::  
  
They both look over to Sally who's giggling and holding a camera.  
  
"Morning boys! Enjoy their surprise?"  
  
  
  
  
~!~!~ TBC ~!~!~  
  
  
  
  
~Note: hello all you happy people! Well... I like yaio and I thing ménage twa's are cute. So I came up with this. This is not related to any of my other stories. Even though I'm pulling some things from them. Example: a sword swinging Relena. As for Relena's nasty attitude in the beginning, would you be a happy, bouncy person if you had just spent the entire night talking someone out of a bathroom? I think not. Oh, and if you couldn't tell this is AU (alternate universe).  
  
I apologies to everyone for my sparatic ramblings, I now have(counting this one) 4 stories that I'm working on. My tastes in things are strange and varied. But please be patent. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Along with another one-shot story. 


	2. Wha...?

NOTE!! This contains YAIO! As in two guys and no girl! There might be some bad spelling. So, I'm sorry in advance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't sue me. You'll only get kitty fuzz.  
  
BTW: this has yaio. Last warning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Say What?  
  
  
  
Ch2 'Wha...?'  
  
  
  
  
"So... do you like their surprise?"  
  
  
  
Quatre just giggles at Trowa's shocked look. All of a sudden two blurs zip by.  
  
  
"I thought Relena was a pacifist?"  
  
"I think we're rubbing off on her."  
  
"You think?"  
  
  
  
In the background...  
  
  
  
"Die Wufei!  
  
"EEP!  
  
  
Relena keeps swinging the sword while running after Wufei.  
  
  
"Hey Relena, what did my guy do this time?"  
  
  
Relena throws the sword at Wufei. Said sword is now imbedded in the wall near Wufei's lower head.  
  
  
"Try an off handed comment about PMS that is false."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry ain't gona cut it couch boy."  
  
  
Wufei whimpers.  
  
  
"Uhmmm... Relena?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happened to your sock?"  
  
"Wha..?" looking down she notices that while running after Wufei she had lost a sock.  
  
"Oh... oops."  
  
  
Screaming and yelling can be heard from the kitchen.  
  
  
"Great. Come on people, we have another fight to stop."  
  
"I have an idea..."  
  
All look at Quatre.  
  
  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
  
  
"I'll do it! Come any closer an I'll do it!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Your too vain!" he moves closer  
  
"I'm warning you Heero! Come any closer and the braid gets it!"  
  
"What do I care about your stupid braid! I'm just trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret later."  
  
"Yeah? Well regret thi-"  
  
  
Duo is cut off but an intruding Cathy and Hilde, who just happen to be groping each other, as they enter the kitchen and sit down at the table. The two guys just stair at the sight in shock as the other enter the room.  
  
  
"Whoa... way to go Hilde! Always knew you had it in ya!"  
  
"You knew about this?"  
  
"Yeah, I knew. We're best friends, of course we talked about these things!"  
  
  
Wufei hands Trowa a $5.  
  
  
"Uhmm... Relena?"  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
"Why are you missing a sock?"  
  
  
Wufei passes Relena a $20 and Trowa another $5. The others snicker.  
  
  
"Never you mind." she says with a smile. "Now, Duo, what were you yelling about your braid?"  
  
"He was going to cut it off"  
  
"What? NO!" all the girls say as one.  
  
"Duo, you can't cut your beautiful braid!"  
  
"Yeah! It's so pretty!"  
  
  
As the girls go into a pep talk the other guys in the room hear the words 'pretty, long, gorgeous, and he's a baka' numerous times.  
  
  
"Will some body tell me why girls like guys with long hair?"  
  
"It's a girl thing. It has to be."  
  
"What makes you say that Quatre?"  
  
"I have 29 sister. That's what."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
  
As the girls talk with Duo, sally produces a cosmetics bag and Relena grabs a brush as she starts to unbraid Duos hair. Cathy is moving about the kitchen making snacks.  
  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Yeah Hilde?"  
  
"We're claming the kitchen so we can have a tea/makeover party. And knowing you guys you probably don't want to be here. By the way, yes Quatre. You can join us."  
  
  
He gives a little cheer as he goes to help Cathy make the tea and snacks.  
  
  
"Hmph stupid on-"  
  
  
4-woman glare. Cathy twirls a knife with her fingers; Hilde and sally reach for their guns as Relena reaches for the sword again. The remaining 4 guys smirk.  
  
  
"Oh wow... look at the time. Come on guys. I think there is some manly thing we could be doing... that's far away from women that have weapons."  
  
"Whatever you say Wufei."  
  
  
And with that said, the guys leave for places unknown. With Wufei in the lead.  
  
  
"Wow. Note to self, girls with guns scare Wufei."  
  
  
They all burst in to giggles.  
  
  
"Duo, I know it really isn't my place... why are you and hero at each others throat's?"  
  
"Uhmm..."  
  
"Never mind it was a stupid question."  
  
"It was about loyalty."  
  
  
They all stop and look at him.  
  
  
"Well... kinda..."  
  
"What do you mean kinda?"  
  
"Well... could you guys please stop staring at me as if I had two heads?"  
  
  
Everyone besides Duo blushes slightly.  
  
  
"I'm sorry every one. I'm just... just, well tense."  
  
"That's ok Duo. Just tell us what comes to mind that you feel you should know."  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
He at there thinking, and relaxing. Which was easy to do since Relena was calmly brushing his hair in nice, long, calming strokes.  
  
  
"Well... I all started because Heero was always saying things about my looks. 'Duo, you could have made your braid neater.' or 'Duo why can't you try harder to look nice?' and then we would get into long arguments about it. The worst was last night. it was so stupid, I don't even remember how it got stared. And then to day in the kitchen, when we were alone, he said 'So, get any good tips from Relena? Why else would you two be together all night long. Or did mister emotional go to her for rebound?'"  
  
"He said what!?"  
  
"Sorry Lena. Then the nonsense fighting started again and then Hilde and Cathy made their appearance known by walking in between us to get to the table. While groping each other. Not that I minded being upstaged by my best friend."  
  
"Tough, I learned from the best."  
  
  
He smirks at her.  
  
  
"And that's all you can remember?"  
  
"Sorry Q."  
  
"Hmm.. From what you've said it seems Heero is afraid of losing you to Relena."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"So why not give him his, apparently, worst fear?"  
  
"hu?" this comes from all the girls and one Duo.  
  
"My theory is that he would do anything to get you to take him back if he thought that you had started dating Relena. Knowing Heero he'll do anything to get you back. I'll even pay for the first couple of 'dates'. I know you both have been dieing to go to that new restaurant and Relena's mentioned something about being tired of lying around. it's perfect!"  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
"Uhmm.. Hell, why not? It'll get Heero back for though's comments about me being to sweet and innocent for my own good."  
  
"You might need people to help in the background. We're in!" the other three chime in.  
  
"All right! let operation get Heero commence."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~!~!~ TBC ~!~!~  
  
  
  
  
~Note: hello people! Well... my muse Ravinscry has hit a snag and now we don't know what to do. Neither of us ever went out on a date, so we don't know what they (being Duo and Relena) would do. so if you people could help out that would be nice! I could also get the next par out a lot faster that way.  
  
Second Note: I'm going to take some time and say thank you to some people.  
FierySable, Silver Wing, mandy, Flight, Starlight Gundam, Little Rini, Despair's Desire, Tracy, Di-chan, Krista, maderr, Shinigami, AntoniAnime, Meg, marian, Dani, Zpan, Jo Yuy, Yokokiller#7, aznhon, and my friend Marc.  
Why am I thanking them? Well, even though some of them (::cough:: marc) didn't say nice things, or very much at all, they still reviewed. The fact that they (a mear 21 out of over 700) took the time to say something makes me feel special. Because reading reviews is a great way to feel better.  
So I thank all you nice people that review my works.  



	3. Operation: Get Heero

NOTE!! This contains hints of YAIO! As in two guys and no girl! There might be some bad spelling. So, I'm sorry in advance. Other than that enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't sue me. You'll only get kitty fuzz.  
  
BTW: this has hinted yaio. Last warning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Say What?  
  
  
  
Ch3 'Operation: Get Heero.'  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure there isn't an easier way?"  
  
"You could always tie your self to his bed with a neon sine above saying take me now, but then again I don't think you want to send him into that kind of shock."  
  
"Point made. Next question, are you sure you don't mind doing this relena?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Duo, do you think anyone would pass on the chance to go out on all expense paid date's for an undetermined length of time? Anyhow, she's single. She has no life out side of work."  
  
"Gee... thanks for making me feel good." she pouts.  
  
"So I use Relena to get my heero back? Brilliant I insult the only one that can help me.::sigh:: this is going to be hard. I really don't like the idea of using relena like this."  
  
"Ditto"  
  
"But you don't really have a choice."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
They all look at Sally.  
  
  
"Yeah, you can always have Wufei."  
  
  
All cringe.  
  
  
"Ok, enough about Sally's scary boyfriend and depressing topics ok? Let's work on figuring out what the first date should be."  
  
"It should be something that hit's a nerve."  
  
"I'm liking that idea."  
  
"Maybe something reminiscent of your fist date with him duo?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Wait, how about going somewhere that heero would never have thought to take you?"  
  
"That could work."  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Two days later, the first date...  
  
  
Heero walks in to the mansion only to see duo standing at the foot of the stairs, dressed in a pair of kakis and a black sweater, and not his normal garb.  
  
  
"Hn. Why are you dressed up like that? Get tired of the priest garb?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
Pause. Duo looks at his watch.  
  
  
"Who are you-"  
  
"Sorry I'm late duo, I couldn't find my other earring."  
  
"That's ok Le...na?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
  
Heero follows duo gaze to relena and stares. Relena is walking down the stairs wearing magenta to orange flower pattern sundress while putting in an earring. At the foot f the stairs she puts on a pair of high-heeled sandals that match her dress.  
  
  
"Wow."  
  
"..."  
  
"Does that mean my outfit meet with your approval?"  
  
  
Duo nods.  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
Duo shakes his head.  
  
  
"Sorry about that. By the way Q is letting me barrow his car."  
  
"Great, but where are we going?"  
  
  
Duo takes out two tickets and hands them to her so she can read them.  
  
  
"Stomp? Don't you do that with your feet?" she says looking at the ticket.  
  
"It's an American musical thing. Trust me Lena, you'll like it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Shall we go then?" he says as he holds his arm out to her.  
  
"Yes we shall." she smiles as she takes his arm.  
  
  
And with that they waltz out of the mansion, leaving a confused heero standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Hey heero, you ok?"  
  
"Quatre, what just happened?"  
  
"Well it looked like duo jut took relena to go see 'Stomp'. I heard it really good. Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothings wrong..."  
  
"Ok if you say so, but I wouldn't worry. Duo's a responsible person and Relena can beat up anyone that makes fun of him." he walks off to find Trowa. And Heero is left standing alone.  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Much latter that night...  
  
"Wow that was great duo! I never knew people could be that creative!"  
  
"That's great Lena. By the way, I hope my driving wasn't too bad."  
  
"No it was fine. Though when you mooned thoughs punks I was a bit shocked."  
  
"You were shocked at my actions? If I recall correctly they crashed after you flashed them. Care to explain your motives?"  
  
"Uhmmm... I wanted to see their reaction?"  
  
"Right, you are so not sweet and innocent."  
  
"So?"  
  
  
They start laughing.  
  
  
"So, you two had a good night?"  
  
  
They jump.  
  
  
"Heero? What are you still doing up?"  
  
"There was a good movie on."  
  
"Right, since when does the perfect solder watch movies?"  
  
"Speaking of which, you wana go see 'crouching tiger hidden dragon'?"  
  
"Sure, when?"  
  
"How about tomorrow after noon?"  
  
"Cool, see you then."  
  
  
She kisses duo's cheek before she dashes up stairs. Duo just grins.  
  
  
"Anyhow, hope you liked your movie heero. Night!"  
  
  
He dashes to his room. Leaving heero standing at the foot of the stairs yet again.  
  
  
~!~!~ TBC ~!~!~  
  
  
  
~Note: ok people please help me. I have only been on one date. I have no idea what Relena and Duo would do on one. So if some one would be kind enough to give me some ideas, just e-mail them to me at Malkala_Drkmyst@hotmail.com . Please? Thank you.  
  
Other than that, I'm sorry it's so short. any how... have a nice day! R&R? Night!  



End file.
